Episode 608: Sin of Omission
Sins of Omission is the eighth of twelve episodes in Season Six of DEXTER, and the sixty-eighth overall episode of the series. It originally aired 20 November 2011 on Showtime. Dexter uses lessons he learned from Brother Sam to follow up on new leads in the Doomsday Killer Case. Debra butts heads with Captain Maria LaGuerta over the case of a dead call girl. Summary Dexter talks about how trusting kids are. Debra yells at Dexter for taking advantage of her and leaving for five days during the DDK investigation. She tells him about the girl who was dumped and that Gellar has a younger assistant. Dexter thinks Travis is having second thoughts. Travis finds Gellar waiting for him by his sister's garbage. He tells him that he's completed something involving an alligator with a chair on its back and just needs "the right whore." Gellar implies that Travis' sister might do nicely and Travis warns him to stay away from her. Travis goes back inside and asks his sister if she wants to get away for a few days. She's charmed but can't because of work. Dexter attends Sam's memorial service. His ashes are spread over water. After the ceremony Dexter is given Sam's Bible, which still has his blood on the cover. Dexter wonders if Sam has changed him, since he didn't kill Jonah. Dexter pays Travis a visit and asks why he let Holly go. Travis says that Dexter made him think he didn't have to do what Gellar says. Travis says he can't go to the police and Dexter offers to help if he gives up Gellar's location. Travis tells Dexter he has no idea how dangerous Gellar is. Travis leaves without telling Dexter how to find Gellar. Dexter and Masuka help piece together what happened to a high-priced call girl who apparently OD'd and then hit her head. They think somebody attempted to revive her, then wiped her down and put the body back where they found it. Maria shows up and tells Anderson to make sure she's kept in the loop. Deb tells the department she needs them on the ball. Louis has given them a list of 200 potential Gellar accomplices. Jamie drops by the station with Harrison. Angel sees that she's there to see Louis and he isn't thrilled. Dexter goes through Sam's Bible. He pauses on a page. Dexter pays Travis another visit, this time at a diner. Dexter shows Travis a Bible passage about the sin of omission. Travis says he can't risk antagonizing Gellar, because he's worried about his sister. Travis says he's going to try and get Lisa to a safe location, then he'll help Dexter find Gellar. Deb knocks on Lisa's door looking for Travis. She says she doesn't think Travis stays in touch with anybody from school. She tells Deb that their parents died when they were young and she pretty much raised him. Deb leaves just as Travis rides by on his bike. He notices the service weapons on her hip and keeps riding. Maria tells Deb about looking at the call girl's (Jessica) ME report, because "you have so much on your plate." She says that the ME called it an accident so she can clear it as a homicide. Deb calls Dexter and asks him to put a rush on Jessica's blood work. Gellar sneaks up on Travis and knocks him unconscious with a shovel. Angel, Jamie and Louis have dinner together. When Jamie goes to the bathroom Angel tells him that Jamie isn't in a place to take anybody too seriously and makes a vague threat. Dexter's report makes note of another person being present when Jessica died. Deb isn't sure what to do since Maria is snooping around. Deb spots Dexter's pen from Nebraska, the home of Trinity. He tells her he felt "drawn there" and admits to talking to Jonah. He says he felt a connection with Jonah and needed someone to talk to. Deb is upset he didn't confide in her. Dexter arrives at another scene. It's the "Whore of Babylon," a woman with a brand on her stomach and mask, sitting atop a crocodile with several heads. The mask is removed and we see that it is Lisa. Deb recognizes her right away and realizes the connection to Travis. On one of the garments covering this tableau Dexter finds a label: "F. N. Galway." Masuka finds Deb's card pinned to Lisa's body. She starts to panic, thinking it's her fault. Travis wakes up on the ground and finds himself in chains. Gellar makes reference to his sister and the Whore of Babylon and Travis realizes what happened. Gellar says there was no choice, since Lisa spoke with the police. He places a piece of rebar in the fire and tells him by the time he returns Travis better have had a change of heart. Maria asks Deb why she hasn't closed the call girl case. Deb tells her about Dexter's evidence. Maria talks about their clearance rate, then basically orders her to close the case. When Deb leaves Maria calls somebody and tells them she has "taken care of it." Louis helps Dexter with his F. N. Galway search. Deb tells Dexter about not finding a slip of paper with a number on Lisa. Dexter knows this means Travis didn't play a role in this murder. She asks Dexter if he wants to grab dinner that night. He says he's tired and wants to spend a quite night at home. Deb meets with the therapist. She talks about her brother and feeling like he doesn't treat her very well. Deb thinks the relationship is too one-sided. The therapist tells her that maybe Dexter doesn't think there is any room for him in the relationship since it's always Deb taking about her own problems. Quinn takes Masuka to the grand opening of a new strip club. A drunk Quinn hangs on one of the strippers and a bouncer tells Masuka to take him home. Quinn wants to stay and Masuka leaves. Dexter locates a Father Galway at a retirement home. He is elderly and suffering from borderline dementia and thinks Dexter is somebody else from long ago. He grabs Dexter and demands he confess his sins. When the old man tells him he can get him into heaven Dexter tells him he's killed "a lot of people." The priest loses track of the conversation and absolves Dexter of his sins. A nun tells Dexter that Galway used to work at a church that has been abandoned for 20 years. He thinks this might be Gellar's hideout and wants to drop by that night. But when Dexter comes home he finds Deb has dropped by with dinner. When he tells her that something has come up and he needs to leave, she seems hurt and gets pissed. Gellar burns Travis with white-hot rebar to "help get the demons out of your head." Dexter pulls up to the church and Gellar hears the car door close. Gellar sees Dexter's face but gets away. Travis tells Dexter: "I'll help you." Related Pages * The Whore of Babylon Gallery DEXTER-Sin-of-Omission.jpg es:Sin of Omission Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Indexter